thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Unique Engines
Unique Engines is the second episode of the second season of The Adventures on Sodor. Plot The Island of Sodor has many different types of engines, but there also lots of cranes on the island, some of which are stationed in only one position and some which can move up and down on gantry rails, but there is one crane that is completely different from all the rest and that is Harvey, he is a tank engine who has a crane mounted on his boiler. With his hook, Harvey can lift and load almost anything capable for his size. When Harvey first arrived on Sodor, the engines all thought he looked different, and they were being very rude about his appearance, but after he saved Percy from an accident at Bulgy's Bridge, they all now think that Harvey is a really useful engine. One day, Harvey was lifting and loading pipes onto some flatbeds at Knapford Yards, he loved doing this job. "Lifting and loading, I just love it." he said to himself. Though, while Harvey was happily doing his job. 'Arry and Bert had just entered the yard to bring trucks to the smelter's, they saw Harvey loading the pipes onto the flatbeds. 'Arry sniggered. "Eh Bert, look at Harvey just loading those pipes onto the flatbeds." he said. "I know, is that all he ever does?" mumbled Bert. "I dunno Bert," murmured 'Arry, "but lifting and loading is so boring, bumping flatbeds is way better then that." "I agree with you there, 'Arry." Bert oiled. "Besides, his appearance looks so weird," 'Arry remarked. "He's supposed to be a tank engine, yet he's got a crane arm." "I know," mumbled Bert. "Let's go up to him," murmured 'Arry, and the two diesels pulled up alongside Harvey. "Eh Harvey." said 'Arry, pretending to feel innocent. "Oh, morning 'Arry." Harvey replied, cheerily. "Say Harvey," Bert began, "what's it like havin' a crane arm?" "Oh, very good thank you," chuffed Harvey, "I love lifting and loading." "Huh, it sounds kinda borin' to me." mumbled 'Arry. "Bumpin' trucks around is better!" murmured Bert. "Well, I like lifting, and you might like biffing and bashing, but that's just my opinion." said Harvey. "Ha, your opinion of course." 'Arry greased. "Yeah, opinions!" retorted Bert. "Harvey, ye know what, ye look kinda weird." commented 'Arry. Harvey was confused. "Weird? What, are you saying that just because I have a crane arm?" "No," 'Arry snorted. "It's 'cos ye don't even look like an engine." "Surely Fat Hatt wouldn't want an engine like you 'round here." oiled Bert. Harvey felt hurt, he could see that 'Arry and Bert acted like the other engines when he first arrived on Sodor. "No, I am useful." Harvey protested. "Oh yeah, what for then, lifting and loading I'm assuming?" huffed 'Arry. "Or, swingin' pipes 'round the yard with your hook?" chuckled Bert, and the two diesels burst out with laugther, Harvey was sad. "Oh, cheer up Harvey," soothed his driver, "they'll soon stop being rude to you." "I hope so." muttered Harvey, it felt like he had just arrived on Sodor all over again. A few minutes later, Harvey was in the yard at Wellsworth loading timber onto some well wagons, he still felt down. Derek was taking trucks in the yard, he saw Harvey with a sad expression on his face, he was concerned. "What's the matter, Harvey?" asked Derek. Harvey sighed. "Oh, it's those two diesels, 'Arry and Bert." "What about them?" asked Derek. "They've been teasing me about my appearance, saying I don't look like an engine and the Fat Controller doesn't want me here." Harvey explained. Derek felt sorry for Harvey. "Of course he wants you here." he said, trying to give Harvey comfort. "I know that, but they are also teasing me about my hook." muttered Harvey. "They're saying that lifting and loading is a boring thing to do, and bashing trucks around the yard is much better." "Yes Harvey, but you're unique for having a crane arm, and you're a crane engine, and there aren't any other crane engines on Sodor." oiled Derek. "Besides, remember when you first arrived on Sodor and everyone was being to rude you then?" "Yes I know Derek," cut in Harvey, "'Arry and Bert are acting like the other engines when I first came to Sodor." "Yes, and then the engines stopped being rude to you when you saved Percy from the accident, and the Railway Board suggested that you should stay on the railway." said Derek. Harvey frowned. "I do hope that'll happen if I saved 'Arry and Bert from an accident, well if they had one." "It will do, I'm positive they will have an accident, considering their carelessness." Derek chuffed. "Anyway, sorry I can't stay and talk Harvey, but I have to shunt this goods train for BoCo." and Derek oiled away to shunt BoCo's goods train. "Okay Derek." called Harvey, but as the BR Class 17 left. 'Arry and Bert oiled into the yard, they laughed when they saw Harvey. "Haha, look Bert, it's Harvey, lifting and loading like normal." laughed 'Arry. "Yeah, and he's swingin' timber this time." chortled Bert. "What else are you gonna do, Harvey?" 'Arry cackled. "Like what Bert said, swingin' timber all over the place?" "No, I won't." spluttered Harvey. "Then what are ye gonna do, just sit 'ere and lift and load all day?" 'Arry snorted. "Besides, that crane arm of yours looks like it could get ready for the scrap!" he groaned. "Difference is so overrated." Bert called out. Harvey was so sad, that a tear dropped from his eye. "That's enough!" boomed BoCo, who had just backed into the yard. "Go away right now, and leave Harvey alone!" But 'Arry and Bert didn't care, they continued laughing. "I said... GO AWAY NOW!!!" BoCo snarled, which caught 'Arry and Bert's attention. "Right, we're going, geez!" 'Arry retorted. "Keep ye engine in." sneered Bert, and 'Arry and Bert left the yard, still sniggering at Harvey. "Don't worry Harvey," soothed BoCo, "those two idiots will soon get what they deserve." "I hope so." Harvey muttered sadly. Derek had shunted BoCo's goods train in line. "Here's your train, BoCo." wheezed Derek. "Thanks Derek." replied BoCo and he oiled out of the yard, Derek however began wheezing and smoke bellowed from his engine. "Oh, not again!" he groaned as he overheated. "Uh, are you alright Derek?" asked Harvey. "Yes, I'm fine thank you." replied Derek swiftly. "I've just overheated, that's all." "I could help you to the dieselworks if you like." Harvey offered. "I'm fine, I assure you Harvey," muttered Derek, "see here's another reason of why you're special, I'm stuck in shunting because I overheat all the time, but you can go anywhere Harvey. To be honest though, many of my class overheat a lot, we call it "Teething Troubles"" "Well... I suppose." The crane engine replied, feeling a little better. Meanwhile, BoCo was trundling along the line with his goods train, but he was still worried about Harvey. "Oh, I do want to help Harvey out," said BoCo sympathetically, "but how?" Then he saw Edward passing by. "Hello BoCo, what's the face about?" The old engine asked. BoCo sighed. "Oh, it's 'Arry and Bert, they've been teasing Harvey about his looks." The Metropolitan diesel replied. "Oh, I see," acknowledged Edward, "I'm sure they'll stop eventually, but I'm terribly sorry BoCo, I have no ideas to help." "It's not your fault, Edward," muttered BoCo, "you're getting old, or should I say elderly?" Edward chuckled. "Oh, you can call me old, it doesn't matter to me." he replied. Even BoCo chuckled a little. "Alright, see you Edward!" And BoCo oiled away. That night, Harvey backed into Knapford Sheds after a long busy day, he still couldn't help thinking of 'Arry and Bert, their words flew all around his head. "It's 'cos 'ye don't even look like an engine." "Surely Fat Hatt wouldn't want an engine like you 'round here." "Besides, that crane arm of yours looks like it could get ready for the scrap!" Arthur backed into the shed next to Harvey, he could see Harvey looking sad. "What's the matter, Harvey?" The GNR tank engine asked. "It's 'Arry and Bert," Harvey frowned, "they're teasing me about my look, my crane arm, my ability to lift and load. All that stuff." "Oh right, but you're not bad at all," Arthur soothed. "Those two diesels will soon learn a lesson or two, right?" "I don't know," Harvey muttered, "I just hope I never see them two until they finally snap out of their rudeness." Arthur felt sorry for Harvey. "I'm sorry Harvey, but I have nothing to help you I'm afraid, I'm sure those two will soon stop being rude to you." "I doubt it." Harvey muttered and he drifted sadly to sleep, he hoped Arthur was right. The next morning, Harvey woke up after a good nights sleep, but he was still worried that 'Arry and Bert would tease him. "Oh, I do hope those two aren't going to tease me again." Harvey begged, he waited for his crew to arrive, in which they did a few minutes later. "Come on Harvey," said his driver, "today is a busy day for us." "What work are we going?" Harvey asked. "Today, you will be going around the island looking for pieces of scrap, and then taking them to the scrapyard." "The Scrapyard?!" Harvey exclaimed. "Where those two gruffs are? Oh no..." "Not the smelter's." laughed his driver. "Crocks Scrap Yard". "Oh, phew." Harvey sighed with relief. "Anyway, let's go going." said the driver. "Yes sir." Harvey tooted and he chuffed away. Harvey arrived at the yards where two trucks of scrap were waiting for him. "Oh, please say I won't come face to face with those diesels again." Harvey groaned, he waited for the shunter to couple him up to the trucks, Harvey then chuffed out of the yard to begin his work. "Oh, it'll be fine," soothed his driver. "You won't see 'Arry and Bert, I assure you won't." "I hope you're right." The first piece of scrap was an old and rusty car. "Oh, I can pick this up and lower it down into the truck, easy and simple." Harvey chuffed firmly. "There's another piece of scrap near Farmer McColl's farm." said Harvey's driver. "Right away." Harvey said, and he drove to Farmer McColl's Farm, which the piece of scrap was an old, broken down tractor. Harvey lowered it carefully into the trucks and went off to find the next piece of scrap, which was a large tree that had blown down in a forest. "Okay, that's all of it, now let's get to the scrapyard." Harvey arrived at Crocks Scrap Yard where Reg was waiting. "Oh, 'ello Harvey." said Reg cheerily. "Is that a heap of scrap needed to be scrunched?" "Yes Reg, it is." The crane engine replied. "Great!" Reg exclaimed. "O' I do love a bit of the old Scrunch 'n' Munch!" And Reg lowered his claw down into the trucks, so he could grab the pieces of scrap. "Okay, that's all done." Harvey tooted, but then he saw 'Arry and Bert passing by with a goods train needed for the ironworks, Harvey immediately grew worried. "Oh, not those two again." he muttered. 'Arry and Bert saw Harvey and giggled. "Bert, look it's Harvey." 'Arry pointed out. "Been playin' with 'ye hook recently?" Bert asked rudely. "No I haven't," Harvey scowled, "I'm working like normal." "Huh, working, lifting and loading!" 'Arry retorted. "And playin' with your hook." added Bert, and the two diesels laughed as they were out of sight. Harvey had, had enough. "Those two diesels I tell you." he pouted. "Anyway, now that's done, I can go for a rest." and Harvey chuffed away to rest. Later, Harvey was resting in a siding at Knapford, Stafford was there shunting a goods train for Murdoch. "Oh, hello Harvey, what's up with you?" The electric engine asked. "It's 'Arry and Bert, they've been saying teasy things about my hook and making fun of my appearance." came the reply. Stafford felt sympathy, but courage. "Harvey, you're unique for having a hook," he said, "and I'm unique because I'm an electric engine." "But I've heard there's electric engines working on the Peel Godred Branch Line." said Harvey. "Well, those electric engines need power lines, but I don't and I run on a battery unlike them." "Alright," Harvey muttered. Then his received a call on his mobile phone. "Hello... yes, yes... an accident, Harvey needed... Right away then, goodbye!" Then his driver put away his phone. "Harvey, 'Arry and Bert have had an accident and you must go and rescue them." Harvey's jaw dropped. "I have to rescue 'Arry and Bert? Oh no, not again." "I know you don't want to go anywhere near those two diesels, but you're the only crane available, so you must get going immediately." demanded his driver. "Okay." Harvey replied, and he chuffed away to rescue 'Arry and Bert. Meanwhile, the two diesels had came off the rails at the Fenland Track and into the water, they were both very cross with each other. "This is your fault, you dunce!" argued 'Arry. "You're the dunce around here!" barked Bert. "Next time, don't push as hard or this would've never happened!" 'Arry groaned. "You were going too fast and you caused us to come off the rails at this bridge!" Bert complained. "Did not!" "Did too!" "Did not!" "Did too!" Then the two heard a whistle that sounded familiar to them. "Wait, was that... oh don't tell me it's..." Harvey pulled into view. "Oh, it's Harvey, why him?" 'Arry groaned. "All e'll do is stand there and play with his hook." groaned Bert. "I came here to save you two." Harvey whistled. "Yeah, so you can just watch us sink, in it?" 'Arry snorted. "And play with his hook the whole time." added Bert. "You can't get us out of here, no way!" 'Arry sneered. "Yes I can, I'll prove it." said Harvey determined, and with all the strength he had within him, Harvey got his chains around the trucks and started lifting them one by one." "Ay, what about us?" queried Bert. "I'll do the trucks first," replied Harvey, "I always lift the trucks first." "Oh, now more time in this muddy water." 'Arry groaned. Harvey finally lifted all the trucks back onto the tracks, and now it was 'Arry and Bert's turn. "Right, I'm gonna say this Harvey, but there's no way you can lift us out of this water." greased 'Arry. "You're ain't strong enough to do that." remarked Bert. "I'll show you." Harvey puffed determinedly, and he lowered his chains around Bert's front and with a mighty heave, Harvey lifted Bert up into the air. Bert was amazed. "Wow, he's actually liftin' me!" he cried. "I never knew Harvey was this strong." 'Arry murmured. Harvey had finally lifted Bert onto the track, now it was 'Arry's turn. "Well, if he's put Bert back onto the rails, then he can with me." 'Arry mumbled to himself. Harvey lifted 'Arry out of the water and back onto the tracks. Harvey's face was as red as his paintwork, but he was still happy. 'Arry and Bert couldn't believe their eyes. "Wow Harvey, you really are strong!" gasped 'Arry. "You actually saved us!" exclaimed Bert. "See, told you I was strong and I don't play with my hook." Harvey said, feeling quite proud of himself. Harvey's driver looked sternly at 'Arry and Bert. "You two have said so many rude things about Harvey." he scolded. "Apologise to him this instance!" 'Arry and Bert felt ashamed. "We're sorry for being rude to you, Harvey." mumbled 'Arry. "We shouldn't have said that crane arm of yours was needed for the scrap." murmured Bert. "In fact!" 'Arry burst out. "Being different is good, and so is being unique." "I agree with 'Arry." agreed Bert. "Well, thank you," replied Harvey, "I really do like my crane arm." 'Arry and Bert smiled slightly. "I wish I could be like you, Harvey." commented 'Arry. "Same here," agreed Bert, "but I know we'll never have a crane arm, like you." "I'm afraid that's true." said Harvey and the three engines started laughing, 'Arry and Bert had finally been taught a lesson and they no longer teased Harvey about his appearance again. Characters * Edward * Harvey * Arthur * BoCo * Derek * 'Arry and Bert * Stafford * Reg * Percy (does not speak) * The Fat Controller (flashback; does not speak) * The Railway Board (flashback; do not speak) * Neville (cameo) * Diesel (cameo) * Sidney (cameo) * Paxton (cameo) * Bertie (cameo) * Cranky (flashback; cameo) * Bulgy (mentioned) Locations * Crocks Scrap Yard * Knapford Yards * Wellsworth * Knapford Sheds * Knapford * Knapford Station Yard * The Fenland Track * Brendam Docks (flashback) * Tidmouth Sheds (flashback) * Bulgy's Bridge (flashback) * Sodor Ironworks (mentioned) Trivia * Flashbacks from the sixth season episode Harvey to the Rescue are used, references to said episode are also made. * In an early script of the story, Arthur would've played a larger role in the episode, helping Harvey to bring the scrap to the scrapyard, but in the actual story, Harvey brings the scrap to the scrapyard by himself. Category:Episodes Category:The Adventures on Sodor